The Dark Shadow Behind True Love
by Cinamee
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a King and chooses Kagome to be his wife. What will happen once she meets his brother Inuyasha? FINISHED
1. Chapter One: Choosing a Queen

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, please don't cry. The truth is painful, I know, but trust me we will get through this together.**

**Chapter One: Choosing a Queen**

"My Lord they are ready for you now." The imp servant Jaken called out to his King. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out onto his balcony and looked over his Kingdom. His people. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in annoucing that he would soon be searching the village for his Queen and bride to be. Everyone got excited and cheered.

Kagome dozed off in the middle of her chores. Wow. To be Queen. To live as a wealthy, respected woman. Of course those were the only perks to marrying someone like Sesshoumaru. He was a cruel icy King, who hardly took any mercy on the poor, lesser people. It was already shocking enough that he had decided to look among the village people for his wife. The princesses not being of any interest to him.

Sesshoumaru had ordered every female, from the ages of fifteen to twenty-five to come to the castle. Kagome went with her best friend Sango. Once there, they were all given a gown to wear in the presence of the Lord. Kagome looked radiant, the dress complimenting her every curve.

There were about fifty girls that showed up. Sesshoumaru passed by each of them picking out girls just by their looks. Only seven made it to the "Second Round." Kagome was shocked when she was picked. Sango was also chosen. Sango wanted this more than Kagome. Kagome wasn't sure of her ability to rule a Kingdom, even with the help of a King.

The "Second Round" as we will call it consisted of an interview alone with the King. The first girl went inside the King's office and the six of them waited quietly in the hall. Moments later the first girl came out crying. _What on earth could he have said to her? _Kagome thought to herself, already disliking him even more. _If he makes Sango cry like that I will break his neck. _

A few more girls went inside and Kagome waited patiently. All the girl's Kagome didn't know were sent home except one. She sat down next to Kagome, looking proud to have gotten a "Second Interview." She had long straight brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was curvy like Kagome with sharp beautiful features. "What is your name?" The girl asked Kagome. "Kagome, what's yours?" "Kohanna." She held out a hand to shake. Kagome took it and they both bowed their heads lightly to each other.

Sango was the next to go inside and Kagome was dead last. She wished Sango good luck and Sango thanked her friend. "What did he say to you?" Kagome asked. "Just questions." Was all the girl would tell. Kagome looked ahead of herself. "So you know that girl?" Kohanna asked. "Yeah, she is a good friend of mine." "Wow.. competeing against your best friend?" Kagome nodded.

Sango came out a few moments later and sat in her original spot. "You weren't sent home?" Kagome asked. "No." Sango said with a surprised but happy expression. The little imp came out and pointed at Kagome. She stood up so nervous her knees were shaking. She walked into the large room seeing Sesshoumaru sitting at a large desk writing something down. The ceiling was very high and there were very big paintings hanging on the walls along with a crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru raised his head and motioned for her to sit. "Please, take a seat." He said. Kagome did as she was told and sat down in a satine chair, she crossed a leg over the other and checked her posture. "What is your full name?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Kagome Higurashi." She said through a weak sounding voice. Her heart was racing as she watched him write things down on his paper. He dipped the long white feather in some ink and looked her over, no real expression on his face. He was acting as if this was some normal business routine. "How old are you?" He asked. "Fifteen." She replied.

He continued to ask her all sorts of questions about her lifestyle. Wether or not she would be leaving children behind, a husband, or a boyfriend. Which she didn't have any of. "Well then Kagome, you may go back into the waiting room." "Thank you my Lord." She quickly bowed her head and went back in the hallway. So it was down to the three of them. Sir Jaken came back out soon after and announced that they would each be having dinner with the King on seperate nights. Tonight he wanted Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Alrighty! Got the first chapter done. Please review and let me know if it sucks or not. I don't mind flames so please just review!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Well I was hoping for a few more reviews before posting this chapter but hell, what are ya gonna do? Anyways hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But he will do anything I say. :-)**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

She was told to wear the same gown they had provided for her. "Oh... what am I going to do!" Kagome whined. "What's the big deal? It's only dinner." Sango replied. "Why did he have to keep me? I mean, he didn't seem remotely interested in anything I had to say at all!" Kagome shoved her face into a pillow. Sango stood up and spinned around in her dress. "Aren't these georgeous?"

The time came for the dinner, and Kagome was shown inside by Jaken, the lone servant of Sesshoumaru. The dining area was huge, candles lit up the room, sparkling yet another chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The table was long. As if to be held to feed an army of people. She sat down in the chair directly to the right of the main chair. Wiping her dress down she sat there twiddling her thumbs as she waited.

It was a little while before Sesshoumaru came in, wearing a very formal outfit, along with a small crown upon his head. He sat down at the head of the table and took her hand in his, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and then leaned back in his chair. "I apologize for taking so long." He said quickly. And then ordered for dinner to be served before she could answer him.

Kagome looked upon the steaming plate of food in front of her. She had never seen a more beautiful plate of food. So colorful. And the aroma was amazing. "I hope you enjoy fish." Sesshoumaru said and took a bite from his own plate. Now she could eat. It was common knowlege never to begin eating before the royalties did. A few moments of silence were made known before Sesshoumaru broke it. "I am going to show you around the castle." He said. She blinked a few times and rose her head to him. "That sounds wonderful, My Lord." She replied, no longer hungry.

Sesshoumaru showed her around the entire castle, one of the last rooms he showed her was to be the Queen's own private room. It was beautiful, with a large golden trimmed mirror in the middle, Kagome caught a first glimps of the entire dress she had on and smiled. The room held a desk and a large bed. Though Kagome didn't understand the reasoning for there to be a bed. It also held a glass backdoor, leading out onto a balcony. The room was breath taking.

"I hope you will like it." Sesshoumaru stated. His words took Kagome by surprise. "I'm sorry My Lord?" She asked. "I have chosen you Kagome, I have made my decition, I will announce the news to the Kingdom tonight." Later on that day Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru as he gave the announcment of his decition to the people. Most everyone cheered and praised their new Queen.

Kagome unpacked her things in her new room and set a musical box down on her nightstand. It was really her only valued item she had. She had never had her own room before so this was already really nice. Spoke too soon. Now that she was Queen, she learned she wasn't to see her family or friends as often as she would have liked.

A celebration was held in her honor the next evening, and Kagome was depressed. Mostly royalties were there, and Kagome really had no one to talk too. She took her glass of wine and walked outside into the large garden.

A boy was standing by the water fountain. He had long silvery hair like Sesshoumaru's, but more wild. He looked to be out of place, like he hadn't been inside enjoying anybody's company at all, all night. She walked up to the water fountain and their eyes met. Kagome felt a wave of attraction come over her, just by a look he had sent chills through her body. "Hello." He said. His voice deep and scratchy, but pleasant. She smiled as a light blush came over her cheeks and she looked down at her wine glass in her hands. "Hello." She responded.

Her voice sounded as if it had come from that of an angel. As well as her stunning looks, Inuyasha had never set his eyes on something so beautiful, and he had had his fair share of beautiful women. "You don't look like you're having much fun." He said. Kagome shook her head, her sudden attraction to this man caught in her throat. She couldn't get herself to speak.

Desperate to hear her sweet voice again, he walked a bit closer to her and sat down on the fountain's edge. "So is she pretty?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sat down with a look of confusion on her face. "Who?" "The new Queen of course, I haven't gotten a chance to look at her yet." He said and then took a sip of his sake. Kagome shook her head with her nose curled up. "She's not?" He asked, and then laughed out loud.

Kagome felt his leg touching her's and it tingled, her attraction to him burned deep inside of her. _Why couldn't Sesshoumaru make me feel this way? _She thought to herself. Inuyasha set his drink down and inturrupted her thoughts. "But..." He placed a hand on her's. "...you are very pretty." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

The overwhelming urge to kiss him was too great, getting caught up in the moment, she glanced back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Being a little drunk, he raised a hand to touch his fingertips to her jawline, he then tilts his head to one side and leaned in to kiss her. Sesshoumaru suddenly popped into her head and she jerked her head away, finaly taking in a breath, she let it out loudly. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, curious why she had pulled away. He could feel the spark and attraction between them and wondered what could have made her change her mind about the kiss. "Nothing I..." She wanted to kiss him so badly, but couldn't risk anyone seeing it.

She stood up and walked over between some bushes and motioned for him to follow her. He got up, left his drink behind and his eyebrows lowered, thinking she was acting kind of weird. "You like bushes er somethin'?" She didn't answer him and pulled him down to her eye level by his shirt and they both smiled at each other. He leaned the rest of the way in and placed a long, soft kiss on her longing lips.

The warm feeling of attraction came over Kagome's whole body once again as they kissed. He kept a hand on her waist, and his other touching her cheek gently with his fingertips. Her hands stayed firmly gripping his shirt. They continued the kissing until a group of people came outside, laughing and talking. They stopped kissing and looked upon each other, neither of them wanting their closeness to end.

"Come with me." Inuyasha said and took her by her hand, taking her around the side of the castle he drug her along until they came to a backdoor. _Hmm, this is right underneath my room. _Kagome thought. He opened the door and they both entered the dark room. He walked over and lit a lantern, making it light up the room with a dim glow.

He walked back up to her and placed both his hands on either side of her face and leaned in tilting his head for another kiss. She rolled her neck getting out of his grasp with a smile plastured on her face. "Wait, what's your name?" She asked. "Inuyasha." He tried to kiss her a second time, and she again moved from him still smiling brightly. "How do you have a room in the castle?" She asked. "I live here." He placed his hands on her face once again but before he could place his lips onto her's she spoke again. "What? You mean you are THE Lord Inuyasha?" He nodded his head. Kagome gulped. Although what she was doing was obviously not okay, it was forbidden with the King's family, especially his brother.

Kagome's face turned completely pale, and she broke free from his grasp. "I have to go." She said quickly. "What? Will I ever see you again?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome began to breath heavily and she nodded her head before taking her leave out the way she had came. Inuyasha flopped onto his bed, wondering what he had done wrong. He decided to follow her secretly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Well there's the second chapter, I hope I didn't bore anyone too badly. Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I love those reviews and they keep my fingers typing so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE click the review button! I'm beggin ya! Thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter Three: Learning More

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews people! I really appreciate them alot. I only need a few to keep up the typing, so keep those reviews coming! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He is just my boyfriend! I'm not possesive like some girls :-)**

**Chapter Three: Learning more**

She picked up the bottom of her dress and took long strides in order to get back to the gathering. Since it was in her honor, she was sure people were wondering where she was. Inuyasha followed close behind her. Once back inside the crowd of people, Sesshoumaru walked up to his future wife and grabbed her firmly by her arm and said sternly. "Where have you been?" _Ow. _Kagome thought. "I was just outside My Lord." He released her arm and took her by her hand and lead her towards the front of all the party guests.

Inuyasha watched everything closely. Very confused by his brother's actions with the girl he had just made out with. He watched as Sesshoumaru walked her in front of everyone and said. "Everyone raise your glass, hail your new Queen Kagome!" Everyone cheered and held up their drinks for her. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt sick. _What? She's the Queen? _He turned from the view and began to walk back to his room. Kagome had seen him, her heart sunk as she watched him walk away sadly.

Later that evening Sesshoumaru showed Kagome to her room. Great. Now she had a scheduled bedtime as well. "You shall sleep in here until we are married." He stated coldly, still a bit frustrated with her actions earlier. "Umm, when is our wedding My Lord?" "Three nights, Goodnight Kagome." He shut her door without giving her any goodnight kiss or anything, not even a hug.

Kagome changed into a georgeous long pink nightgown and walked out onto her balcony. She took in a deep breath of the night's fresh air and gazed up at the many stars that were out. _Inuyasha. _She thought, letting out a soft sigh. She then heard the door below her balcony open and shut. Getting excited she was about to whisper out Inuyasha's name when the sound of a woman giggling cut her off. She saw the girl run off from Inuyasha's room. Jealousy suddenly hit her gut and she sighed closing her eyes.

She walked back inside her room, closing her door a bit louder than needed she walked over to her bed flopping face down into the covers and pillows. Inuyasha, having heard the loud door slam and remembered whose room was above his, began to climb up the trellis to Kagome's room. He made it up and peeked through the window at her. He opened her door and she spun around and blinked at seeing him. She stood up and walked over to him whispering loudly. "What are you doing here? If you get caught in my room you'll----" "Just calm down please." Inuyasha inturrupted.

"I had to see you again, even if you are the Lady Kagome." He reached his hands downwards to touch her hands but she snatched them away. "Don't touch me." She snapped. "What's the matt----" "Why don't you just leave and go be with your other girls?" Kagome Inturrupted. "As of now, I don't have any other girls." Kagome took a small moment to think. _The giggling I heard must have been sobbing. _She thought.

She turned back around to face him. Her eyes softer now, "Why is that?" She asked. "Because I only want you." He responded. "But you know you can't have me." "Why? Just because you are Sesshoumaru's? We can work around that." Kagome shook her head, she wanted it too, but just couldn't see anyway around their situation. "I am to be married to Lord Sesshoumaru in three nights." She said. Inuyasha sighed and sat down on her bed with his chin resting on his fists, leaning on his knees. "I'll think of something." He finaly stated.

Inuyasha set his golden eyes on the girl standing in front of him. Taking in the georgeous sight of her in her pastel pink nightgown. Him having left the backdoor open send a light breeze through the room. Her hair and nightgown swayed in the light wind. Kagome stood there, her arms crossed and her eyes set on the floor of the room. Inuyasha stood up, placing his hands on her arms and tilting his head to make her meet eyes with his. He moved his hand up her arm over her shoulder and neck reaching her porceline face.

They locked eyes momentarily before he leaned in for another kiss from her. As their mouths touched once again Kagome took in a deep breath through her nose, unable to help the smile returning to her lips. Inuyasha stayed and the two of them made out for a while before he said goodnight and left her to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke with a start to the sound of knocking coming from her door. She leaned up onto her elbows and rubbed an eye. "Yes?" "M' Lady Kagome, My Lord Sesshoumaru has sent for me to assist you in getting ready for breakfast." Kagome let the servant girl inside, who helped Kagome choose a proper outfit for the breakfast with Sesshoumaru. She also helped her to do her hair and make-up.

Kagome walked into the familiar dining room and saw Sesshoumaru already seated and waiting. She took a seat next to his right hand side and flashed him a smile. The sun shone through the dining room's many painted stained glass windows lighting up the dinner table with a rainbowic glow.

Sesshoumaru seemed in a much better mood this morning, he had returned Kagome's smile and kissed her hand sweetly. "Good morning." He softly spoke. "Good morning." She responded. The breakfast was soon served and they both began eating. "Tell me more about the things you enjoy doing Kagome." "Well..." Kagome loved to do many things, but considering the time period they lived in, the things she liked to do were few.

"...I enjoy swimming, going for walks, exploring, reading and writing, and I enjoy anything musical, though I've always been too poor to try any actual instruments, me and my little brother used to make our own. And I love all animals." Sesshoumaru took every word into his heart. He reached over and took a drink, setting his glass back down he looks over to her. "Would you mind joining me for a picnic for lunch?" A smile came onto her face and she nodded happily.

After breakfast Sesshoumaru wanted to personaly introduce Kagome to all of his family. She was lead into a room that was very dark. Sesshoumaru walked over to a bedside and motioned his hand for Kagome to follow. Sesshoumaru took the hand of a very sick looking woman. "Mother?" He said softly. The woman raised her head and smiled weakly. "This is the new Queen, my wife, Kagome." The woman smiled warmly and removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's grasp and held it out to Kagome. "Pleasure to meet you dear." Kagome took her hand and nodded shyly.

As they walked down the hallway Kagome thought of "meeting" Inuyasha. She was actualy nervous too. He then lead her to another room and knocked on the door. Kagome's heart began to speed up. A young girl who looked to be about the age of nine opened the door. She was wearing a very elegant light blue laced dress. "Yes M'Lord?" She asked as she curtseyed to him. "Rin, I'd like you to properly meet Queen Kagome." Rin bowed her head to Kagome, who, out of reflex, bowed back. "Very nice to meet you M'Lady." Rin said.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down some stairs. "My Lord, who was that girl?" Kagome asked, considering she didn't look anything like Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. "She is a girl my parents found abandoned. They took her in and made her a princess. I adore her as if she were my blood sister." He replied. They walked a bit longer to another door. Sesshoumaru knocked rather loudly. "The hell is it now?" Inuyasha called out as he roughly opened the door. His expression instantly changed at the sight of Kagome. Sesshoumaru noticed the sudden change of expression and raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, I wanted to properly introduce you to your new Queen, Kagome." He said, motioning his hand towards her.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand gently and bowed his head. Her heart was racing, but she hid it well and smiled, her eyes shining. "Nice to meet you Lord Inuyasha." She said. "Likewise." He then turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. "We done here?" He said sharply and Sesshoumaru glared. Not wanting to start up an argument in front of his future wife, he let the disrespect slide and nodded his head. Inuyasha shut his door and went back over to his desk. Looking the documents over for a peice of land he had purchased just days earlier. He pulled out his notes for his plans of what he was going to do with his land and looked them over once again. He had wanted his own castle, not as big as Sesshoumaru's but his own nonetheless. He had bought the land right across the lake which would seperate the two castles once it was built.

Later that day Kagome was in her room writing in her journal when a knock came to her door. She got up from her desk, fixed the front of her dress and her hair, and opened her door to see Inuyasha standing there. Her eyes went wide and she moved aside with a large smile on her face. Happy to see him, though worried if anyone had seen him come to her room. He came inside seeming that he could care less wether he got caught visiting her or not.

He stretched his arms out and then turned to look at Kagome. She shut the door quickly and turned around. Keeping her eyes on her hands which were held out in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked calmly. "Came to see you." He said, passing by her desk peeking at the papers that were on it. He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her hip leaning downwards. She moved her head slightly which caused Inuyasha to place a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth instead of her lips. She released a small sigh.

He tilted his head a bit and took his hand from her hip. "Inuyasha, you have to be careful who might see you coming to see me." She said. "Nobody saw." He argued, raising his eyebrows. "Still, just promise me that you will be more careful." "If you want, I can always use the backdoor." He suggested, motioning towards the door with his thumb. "I think that would be best." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck she gives him a long awaited kiss. He returned her kiss and placed his hands on her sides smiling to himself.

Their moment was then inturrupted by a soft knocking on the door. This made Kagome gasp quietly and turn her head quickly towards the cause of the noise. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and he stole one more kiss before bolting to the backdoor. "Yes?" Kagome called out as Inuyasha opened the backdoor as quietly as he could. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in his office M'Lady." Kagome wasn't really used to being called "M'Lady" all the time, and frankly, it was starting to get on her nerves. "One moment." She called back and ran to her back window and watched Inuyasha hop onto the safety of the ground below and then wave to her.

Kagome also wasn't used to changing more than once a day just for a different event. But she changed into a very light-weight dress that was not only beautiful, but comfortable as well. It was perfect for a walk and a picnic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but it will be picking up soon I promise! Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know whatcha thought! **


	4. Chapter Four: Jealousy

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Thanks everybody for all the reviews! They really mean alot to me. I hope you guys are liking where this story is going, I have alot more written down on paper but I'm not sure I personaly like where it's headed, but anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But you never know what the future might hold...J/K**

**Chapter Four: Jealousy**

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand loosly as they walked through the small forest. In his other hand he carried the basket for their picnic. (Yes, my Sesshoumaru has TWO arms.) He led the way as if he had a planned area for the picnic. Kagome followed. Happy Sesshoumaru was taking the time to get to know her better before they were to be married. Of course since meeting Inuyasha, she wasn't at all happy about the wedding, but she still appreciated Sesshoumaru's attempts at making things easier.

He lead her to a small alcove that held a pond and a beautiful small waterfall. She smiled at the pretty scenery and took a small moment to let the sight sink in. Sesshoumaru smiled a half smile at her reaction to the place and then laid out a blanket for the two of them to sit on. They talked a bit more while they ate and Kagome learned a bit more of her husband-to-be. She learned that he disliked the servant Jaken, but could not get rid of him since it was one of his father's wishes to keep him around. She also learned that Sesshoumaru had a soft spot for children, and planned to have at least four. Overall the picnic was just what Kagome needed. And she mentally noted to someday take Inuyasha there.

When they returned to the castle it was already late afternoon and Kagome excused herself to her room. She walked in and turned to shut the door. Behind the door was Inuyasha, he had been hiding behind her door when she walked in, she gasped and held a hand to her heart at the sight of him as she shut the door. "Don't do that." She whispered. "Well I wasn't sure if it was a servant girl or something." He said. She walked over and leaned against her desk looking at him.

He walked over to her nightstand and ran his fingers over her musical box. "So how was your picnic?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a bit jealous. "It was fine." Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms leaning his back on the nightstand. "Did he kiss you?" He asked flatly. "No." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and nodded. Leaning from the nightstand he walked over to Kagome. "Good." Kagome began to feel badly. "But he will eventually." She said in a tone that read 'Hopefully you know this.' He stopped in front of her with a scowl on his face. "Feh."

Kagome and Inuyasha talked on the bed for the first real time that evening. They got to know more about each other and only fell even more in love with each other. "So, what about this castle? Why are you wanting to get out of here?" Kagome asked. "Well, I wanted to move into my own castle..." He set his hand on her's. "...until I met you. But I can't just sell the property back, I mean, I already bought it, plus Sesshoumaru would only get suspicious if I didn't leave, we don't get along to well." He replied. "Why not?" Kagome asked, moving some of Inuyasha's bangs from his eyes. "He's just a cold, cruel, jackass. I can't stand to even be around him." He said, sounding annoyed that he even had to be talking about him. _I mean, he's already got the Kingdom, and now what? He wants to take the ONE girl I've ever been this crazy about? No way! I'll do everything in my power to stop that wedding from happening. _Inuyasha thought to himself. Gripping his hand tighter around Kagome's.

"So, how long will it take to build the castle?" Kagome asked. "About four months but I am designing it so it may take longer, I mean, I want it perfect." He replied. Kagome's heart kept breaking, here she had right in front of her the man she wanted, and yet was being forced to marry someone she had no feelings for. And to make matters worse, eventually the man she loved would be moving, she knew deep down once that happend, they really would never see each other again.

Inuyasha wanted to spend the night in Kagome's bed, but she knew it was too risky. Both because someone could easily walk in with there being no lock on the door, and also because she knew sleeping together would only cause greater temptations from which she wasn't ready for. So with a kiss, Inuyasha left his love and went into his own room.

The next morning after breakfast, Inuyasha went to Sesshoumaru's office and knocked on the door. "Enter." Sesshoumaru stated and Inuyasha opened the door. Seeing him standing there, curious as to what he could possibly need, he called him inside. Inuyasha waltzed over to the chair seated across from Sesshoumaru and sat down lazily, placing his feet ontop of Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed groan and asked. "What is it you need, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha cleared his throat and then began to speak. "I have an idea for the castle." "My castle?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. "Continue." Sesshoumaru said. "I've heard the Queen, uh, Kagome is it? I've heard she likes to read, and I thought that a library would be a nice present for her."

Sesshoumaru frowned and clasped his hands together on the desk narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha. "Since when do you care about what other people would enjoy?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, don't you think it's a good idea?" Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha's feet off of his desk and began to write himself a note about it. "I will look into it." Inuyasha smirked and then walked out of the room. Inuyasha would have just had ordered the servants to begin building it on his own, but it was not his castle to mess with, so he had to ask Sesshoumaru for his concent.

That afternoon, Sesshoumaru had the servants begin building the library right away. Inuyasha smiled at his present to Kagome, knowing Sesshoumaru would take full credit for it, he guessed he didn't care, as long as Kagome would be happy with her new library.

Later on, Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to go into the village to see her family and friends. Kagome was so excited. She had also gotten permission to buy everyone a small gift. She wrapped each present and then headed home. Well, what still felt like home.

Sango had been playing a game outside the hut with Souta and Kohaku when she saw Kagome. "Oh my god!" Sango ran up to Kagome and gave her a big hug. She leaned back and looked at the dress Kagome was wearing. A very casual, summer dress. Kagome handed out the presents and watched as each person opened theirs. She saved Sango's for last and the two of them went outside to visit.

Souta and Kohaku watched over Sango's shoulder as she opened her gift. Two journals, "What's this?" Sango asked with a smile. "It's my journal, I've been keeping a record of what's been happening to me. And then a blank one for you to write what happends to you. Then when we see each other we can swap and read what's been going on with each other's lives." Sango's eyes teared up and she hugged Kagome. "Thank you." Sango put the present down and then spotted Miroku. Sango reached over and grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome looked at her friend's face whose eyes were wide staring at a boy behind Kagome. Kagome turned to see a tall, dark haired man with his hair pulled back into a small ponytail, he also had peircings in his ears. "What?" "Oh Kagome, I wish I had wrote all this down for you." Kagome turned to look at Sango. "What?" She asked, more seriously this time. "His name is Miroku and he asked me out." Kagome's eyes went wide and she smiled brightly. "Did you say yes?" "No!" Sango replied. "He's a lecherous monk who gives fake exorcisms!" Sango crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Kagome giggled. "What?" Sango asked. "You like him though!" Kagome responded. Sango laughed and shoved Kagome in the arm. "I do not!" She said, blushing.

Sango then began to read Kagome's journal, which Kagome had written everything down. All about Inuyasha and everything. Once she was done reading it she turned to Kagome. "You really like him?" Sango asked. "I think I love him." Kagome replied. Sango moved her lips to the side, "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I don't have any idea." Was all Kagome could muster.

After about a three hours of visiting everyone, Kagome returned back to the castle with her own journal. Inuyasha was about to approach Kagome in the hall when Sesshoumaru beat him to it. Inuyasha stood back, watching them from behind a plant. "Kagome, how did your visit go?" Sesshoumaru asked. _That's what I was gonna ask. Bastard. _Inuyasha thought. "It went very well, thank you for allowing me to go." Sesshoumaru went on, talking about wanting to meet her family someday and then told her the time for dinner and that they would be dining with the other royalties tonight. She agreed and then Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes opened wide, then Sesshoumaru left back down the hallway.

Once he was out of sight Inuyasha quickly came from behind the plant and walked straight up to Kagome beginning to be very loud about what had just happened. "What the hell is he doing kissin' on you like that for?" Inuyasha's anger flared and Kagome was trying to keep the situation under control. "Shhh." She shushed and quickly opened her door to her room, pulling him inside and shutting it behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Okay there's the fourth chappie! Hope you guys liked it and I will try my hardest to get the next one going here sooner than I did this one. Well anyways, hit the review button and let me know whatcha think otherwise I might not post anymore! So please just review!**


	5. Chapter Five: The Mistake

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Wow thank you everyone for all the nice reviews! I really love getting them! To Kenshinlover2002, yes, this Kingdom rules she HAS to marry Sesshy no matter what. And to EtherealDagger, sorry about that, I will fix it right away! But thanks everyone, OH and by the way, this chapter is going to be a bit lemony so... **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I could have Miroku right? heh heh**

**Chapter Five: The Mistake**

"Inuyasha! Quiet down!" She pleaded. Inuyasha shut up and stared at her angerly, his eyebrows furrowed and were down, as were his ears. She let out a sigh, she didn't like this anymore than he did. Inuyasha huffed loudly as his heart raced in adrenaline. He held his fists to his sides and just stared blankly at her. "I'm sorry." She said. "How could you let him do that to you?" He asked rudely. Her eyebrows lowered and her head went back a bit. Shocked at his words. "What was I suppost to do, pull away? We are to be married. I wasn't expecting him to do that!" She slightly yelled while hand gesturing.

Inuyasha slowly calmed down. He released his fists and stopped huffing. He sat down on her bed and hung his head in his hands. "Uh... you're right, I'm sorry." He said, running his hands through his long silvery mane. She sat down beside him, her hands in her lap. Inuyasha laid down on Kagome's bed. "How am I suppose to stop the wedding?" He asked out loud. Kagome lay on one of her elbows facing the hanyou. She lifted a finger and scratched her face, shrugging. "Well you're no help." Inuyasha mumbled.

That evening, all the royals of the family were seated at the dining table for dinner. All except the former Queen, who was too ill to join in for dinner. Inuyasha had slipped into a depression, he was seated directly across from Kagome. Kagome. The girl he loved, but couldn't have. The wedding was coming too soon, and Inuyasha still couldn't think of anything he could do that wouldn't cause a scene.

Inuyasha drank heavily both during, and after dinner. During the dinner they had some live entertainment around the dining room table, Belly Dancers. They danced around the table clanging their bells and tambourines around. One of the girls Kagome recognized, though she couldn't place where she had seen her before. She was curvey like Kagome, with sharp beautiful features. Kohanna! It finaly clicked, the girl who had made it to the second round with Sesshoumaru, that's who she was. Kohanna knew the King was now taken so she danced mainly around Inuyasha. Kagome's breathing quickened as she became more and more jealous each passing minute.

Once dinner was done Kagome was in her nightgown, gazing out her window, wondering where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha still sat at the dining table, still drinking heavily. A few servant girls, including Kohanna, came into the dining room to clear all the dishes. They worked around Inuyasha and then Kohanna reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's bottle of sake. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist tightly and shook his head to her. As the other servant girls wandered out of the room, Kohanna sat down next to Inuyasha. He released her hand and she bravely spoke up. "Whatever sorrows you are drowning will pass My Lord." Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered, he couldn't believe she had spoken without being spoken too first.

She kept her eyes to the ground somewhat expecting some sort of punishment. None came. Inuyasha just kept staring in front of him, drinking more of his sake. "My Lord, why don't I take you to bed?" She then stood up and placed his arm around her shoulders, helping him to rise and then helped him walk to his room.

He was so drunk his head was spinning, he laid down on his back and looked to Kohanna who was leaving the room. "Wait." Inuyasha said sitting up. "Come here." Kohanna walked back over to the side of the bed. "Yes My Lord?" He kept motioning for her to come closer, and closer until she was sitting on the bed, holding Inuyasha in her arms. Inuyasha began to hallucinate that he was with Kagome. "Kagome." He said softly before pulling Kohanna's face down into a drunken kiss. She hadn't caught the name, it had sounded like a drunken slurr to her. But she kissed him back without hesitation.

His hand slowly moved down her face, passed her breast and to her tummy. He then reached his hand up her shirt and began touching her bare breast. The kissing continued and Inuyasha slowly moved her underneath of him, he ran a hand down between her legs and up her skirt. She began to moan softly as he touched her. She gripped the back of his shirt and Inuyasha removed it, returning to her soft lips once again.

It wasn't long before all their clothes were removed and on the floor. Inuyasha laid himself ontop of the radiant beauty and gripped her shoulders tightly as his hair fell down over his shoulders surrounding both their faces. He rubbed his hard cock onto her wet pussy for a moment before pulling back and letting the head of his cock work it's way into her velvit slit.

Kohanna arched her back and moaned loudly as she spread her legs wider for him to enter her more easily. He gripped her hair tightly as he entered her, letting out a few groans of his own. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he began a constant rythem of penetrating her. The passion was overwhelming for both of them. Kohanna's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she couldn't help but moan out his name a few times.

It was then that Inuyasha started to sober up and realize what he was doing. He moved back a bit to set his golden eyes onto the face of that which was not Kagome. A wave of regret came over him but he couldn't stop now. He leaned back with lowered eyebrows and in a fit of rage he says. "Hit me." Kohanna, breathing heavily, looked at him strangly. "What?" "Hit me." Inuyasha repeated. Kohanna did as she was told and pulled her hand back and slapped the hanyou square on the cheek. This feuled him stronger and he grabbed her wrists tightly and pinned her to the bed. Moving harder and faster now, he leaned down and bit her neck drawing some blood. Kohanna let out a shriek and then began to really try and fight Inuyasha off of her. But no matter how hard she fought it only turned Inuyasha on even more.

He forces her to stay pinned and fucks her until he cannot take it anymore. He pulls her hair back and fills her vagina with liquid hot cum. He lets out a loud groan as he fills her and then suddenly collapsed ontop of her. She manages to sneak away as he slept soundly on his bed.

All night Kagome had waited, so she didn't get much sleep and was very tired at breakfast. "Is something the matter, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome stopped picking at her food and raised her head. "Oh no My Lord, I'm just a little tired... not that hungry either." She said. He accepted her excuse and continued his eating. During breakfast Sesshoumaru suggested the two of them go out shopping for some new things for Kagome, such as new jewelry or clothes. Of course Kagome agreed. She had never been spoiled in her life. Her family could barely afford food growing up.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and then quickly closed them at the pain of a headache. He leaned up and realized he was naked. _Oh no, what the fuck did I do last night? _He thought hard to himself trying to remember. He could remember dinner, and the belly dancers. That gave it away. It couldn't have been with Kagome, she already told him she wasn't ready, not to mention if they had she would more than likely be sleeping next to him right now. He sat on his knees and shook his head at himself. Then leaned up and punched his wall so hard he dented it.

Kagome came back with more than her fair share of items. Some of the stuff she had bought were gifts for her friends and family again. Once back, Sesshoumaru approached Kagome. "You still have one more thing to buy." Kagome smiled up to him. "What's that?" "A wedding gown." He replied. And so Kagome took her favorite servant girl, Ayame to help her choose her wedding dress.

Inuyasha dreaded seeing Kagome today. For one, he wasn't sure what he could have drunkenly said to her, and for two, he had to confess what he had done.

Kagome chose a very long off-white gown that had long sleeves which came to a point at her middle fingers. The sleeves had see-through material hanging from the arms. Overall the dress looked medieval and elegant. Kagome came back to the castle and went in her room putting things away. The dress she had decided to wear for dinner was very long. So long, it dragged behind her when she walked. It was deep red in color with dark flowers imbeded all around it.

Every royal was at the dinner table, even Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't take her eyes from him. He tapped his finger on the table as everyone talked amongst themselves, and then he raised his eyes sharply, letting Kagome know he didn't appreciate her staring at him. Kagome looked away from him and picked at her dinner. _The wedding is tomorrow, maybe that's why Inuyasha is upset. _Kagome tried to justify Inuyasha's bitter attitude.

That night Kagome wrote in her journal. Once she was finished she walked outside on her balcony and bagan to climb down the trellis. Desperate to talk to Inuyasha. Kagome made it down safely and opened Inuyasha's door. His head raised quickly seeing her enter. He gulped and watched her walk over with a warm smile. That smile was something he never wanted to see fade. But he had avoided this enough, he had to face up to what he did and tell her. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Came to see you." She sat down in the chair seated across from him. He was seated at his desk. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked silly-like. The guilt was overwhelming him. He knew the consequences of telling her, possibly losing her to Sesshoumaru for good. But it didn't matter. He was a man who thrived on honesty when it came to relationships. After his falling out with Kikyo, he learned honesty was indeed the best policy.

"Kagome." He said weakly, standing up and walking over to her. He took her hands in his and walked her over to the bed. They both sat down and Inuyasha looked ill as if he would throw up at any moment. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his face which was cold yet sweating at the same time. "I have to tell you something." He said, removing her hand from his face. She shifted uncomfortably sitting on his bed but he had her full attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: MUAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger! I know this chapter was short but I got so many reviews I wanted to update fast, I promise the next one will be longer. So click the review button! Come on, it's right there! You know you want too. Please review? Anyways see you guys lata!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Wedding

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys SO much for all the nice reviews! I'm glad you all like this story so much! To Jaspyn, I'm not sure of the era, sometime when they had Kings and Queens LOL... and yes I believe Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ARE demons in this fic, though it doesn't really play into the story at all. Anyways, I thought I left this story on that cliff-hanger for long enough and hey guys, I should warn you though, I didn't make it an Angst for nothing, there will be some sadness coming up, not in this chapter, but just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and neither do you!**

**Chapter Six: The Wedding**

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha hesitated once again and let out a heavy sigh. "Last night... I slept with another woman." He said. Kagome blinked several times as the rage and jealousy consumed her heart. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I was drunk and didn't realize what I was doing I---" "Shut up Inuyasha, just shut up." She inturrupted. She stood to her feet and closed her eyes, she had to leave before she exploded. He stood up as well and tried touching her hands but she snatched them away and gagged.

He watched as she slowly, almost zombie-like, walked out his back door. Not wanting to say anything she might regret later. She just had to think...and cry.

The next day was the wedding. Ayame came to Kagome's door bright and early to get her ready for the wedding. Kagome had decided, to forget about Inuyasha and focus on Sesshoumaru. Exactly what Inuyasha had feared.

Everyone helped to get the wedding prepared, and after a few hours it was ready. Kagome looked at herself in her wedding dress in the full mirror. Ayame topped it off with a small crown veil placed over Kagome's forhead. It looked egyptian and beautiful. Ayame then dusted off the sides of Kagome's dress then stopped and looked at Kagome in the mirror. "You look beautiful, M' Lady Kagome." Tears came to Kagome's eyes and she walked over to her desk sobbing quietly in her arms. Ayame frowned not knowing what could be wrong.

All Kagome's friends and family were in the audience except for her grandfather who was to give her away. Soon, the ceremony began. Inuyasha stood in an exit doorway. He wasn't sure he could sit and watch the whole thing. So he stayed by an exit just in case. The somewhat Irish sounding music began to play. All the royals who were invited to be in the wedding, walked down the isle as if they were friends of Sesshoumaru or Kagome. Kagome thought it was stupid that just because she wasn't a royal, Sango couldn't be her maid of honor. Wasn't SHE to be Queen? When would she be able to make the rules and give the demands?

Everyone stood when Kagome was to walk down the isle. She wore her head held high, swearing to herself not to cry during this. She walked down the flower pedalled isle. Sesshoumaru gazed upon his future wife with a genuine smile on his face. He had never set his eyes upon something so beautiful in his life. She was elegant, perfect, pure royalty in his eyes. She finaly made it to the altar and forced a smile to Sesshoumaru who smiled a casual smile back to her.

The priest began the ritual sounding intellegent and proper. So proper Kagome thought she might fall asleep. She had never imagined her own wedding to be so boring. "Kagome." She snapped right back into reality at the sound of her name. "Do you take Lord Sesshoumaru to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?" Kagome gulped and set her eyes on Sesshoumaru. "I do." Inuyasha had to walk outside at that moment. The priest went on to ask Sesshoumaru the same thing. "I do." They then went on to exchange their vows, and then they did the rings.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your Queen." The kiss. Kagome had forgotten about this part. She gulped once again as Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her face and leaned in, giving her a soft, sweet, small peck on the lips. Everyone cheered and praised the two. Now it was official. Now she was Queen. Now she was Sesshoumaru's. They walked back down the isle together and then Kagome had the reception to look forward too.

Inuyasha sat on the water fountain's edge, where he had met _his _girl Kagome. Smoking a cigarette he had bummed from one of the royals. He was dressed in a suit. He loosened his tie and took another drag of the smoke. Exhaling into the air, he hung his head in his hand, feeling beyond a pile of shit at the moment.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome cut their cake. Kagome putting on the best act of happiness she could muster. Then came their dance. Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms and gazed down to her as they danced. She leaned her head onto his shoulder so as to avoid eye contact at all costs. He could feel something was wrong. Sesshoumaru may have been a quiet, cold person. But he could still read people.

Once it was all over, Sesshoumaru and Kagome got into the carriage and that's when Kagome caught a glimps of Inuyasha. They locked eyes and stared at each other as the carriage road away. "Kagome." She turned her head towards Sesshoumaru. "Yes?" "Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" He asked. Kagome hadn't thought about the honeymoon, because of what it represented. Making love for the first time. She wasn't ready, especially not with Sesshoumaru. "I... don't know." She replied, setting her chin in her hand as she looked out the carriage window.

Sesshoumaru decided to go back to the castle so they could change clothes and pack up for their honeymoon. He also decided their honeymoon to be in a small cabin up in a village which was about a two hour ride from the castle. Kagome agreed, not caring where they went really.

Once at the castle Sesshoumaru went to pack up his things and so did Kagome. She walked into her room only to find Inuyasha there. He was sitting on her bed still in his tux, though he had taken off his tie and unbuttoned his undershirt a bit. He also looked as if he had possibly been drinking. Kagome swallowed, and walked over to him, getting onto her knees, she reached underneath the bed and pulled out a suitcase from between Inuyasha's feet. He leaned onto his knees trying to get her to look at him. Though she wouldn't, she refused.

"Kagome I..." Kagome didn't say anything and just continued packing. "Kagome, I don't want you to sleep with him." Kagome stopped. In complete shock of his words. She hadn't expected him to say something like _that_. She threw her clothes into the suitcase, more angry now than ever. "Well, I sure didn't want you to sleep with HER." She snapped back. Inuyasha stood up and watched her as she stuffed clothes and writing equipment into her suitcase.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, if it's what it takes I'll quit drinking." "You've already BEEN drinking, I can smell it." Inuyasha's jaw clenched. "Come on Kag----" "INUYASHA!" Kagome stopped packing and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I don't wanna hear it. You don't want me to sleep with him? Well, I don't WANT to sleep with him okay? But I have to. I have to be with Sesshoumaru." She said and then continued packing. "Why does it have to be this way?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer. She just shook her head as she tied the straps down on the outside of her suitcase.

With tears in her eyes she turned her back to Inuyasha, put a hand on her hip, and looked upwards in an effort to keep the tears from falling. "Inuyasha, inspite of what you did, I still love you. But we can't be together." A tear ran down her pale cheek as she leaned her head against the door. She slowly brought a hand to her face and then began to sob. Inuyasha walked over to her and held her from behind, seeing her so unhappy almost made him cry himself, but he choked it back and just held her close.

After a short moment Kagome whispered. "You should go." "I don't wanna leave you." Inuyasha responded. "I have to go." Kagome said and without another word she grabbed her luggage and opened the door walking out. She didn't even look back as she walked towards the front door, still in her wedding dress.

She set her luggage down and opened it, pulling out a dress from her luggage she headed to the bathroom and changed. Once changed she caught a glimps of herself in the mirror. Her mascara had run, from her crying. She looked like pure hell. She washed her face free of all make up and then tied her hair back into a ponytail.

Soon they were off, onto their honeymoon. The long ride there was completely filled with the sounds of the horses hooves, and the wind blowing. Not a word was said the entire trip there. Which Kagome didn't mind, the last thing she felt like doing was talking anyways.

The two arrived at the cabin and as a gentlemenly new husband, Sesshoumaru carried Kagome over the threshold. Setting her down Kagome got to looking around. The cabin was big, with a downstairs and a large living room. They were to stay there together for a full week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Okay I KNOW I said I would make this one longer but it just worked out this way. Oh and by the way, since reading Noah's review, I agree with him, but I am going to wait until I'm done posting the entire story before I go back and change anything. But he is right, I need to make it flow together instead of just jumping from point to point. Well, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Attack

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews! You guys are the best, anyways sorry this chapter took a little while to get out, I hope you guys don't get too sad over the ending, because it's a really sad ending, anyways, this story's almost over! So here's the seventh chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but don't worry, I DO own this computer, and... and this pen! And... and this cup! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAA -Goes crazy-**

**Chapter Seven: The Attack**

That night Kagome cooked her new husband some dinner. She actualy enjoyed cooking. It reminded her of living back home with Mama and Souta. "This is very good." Sesshoumaru complimented. "Thank you." Kagome took a bite. It wasn't horrible. But she didn't consider it to be any good either. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would try and make love to her tonight. _I really don't want to do it. I don't even love Sesshoumaru. _She thought to herself.

After dinner Kagome was laying on the couch of the cabin and Sesshoumaru had gone for a small walk. Kagome thought alot about Inuyasha and the other girl. _Why did I get so upset about it when we weren't even officially together yet? I don't know, I think I should just forgive him, I mean, I love him. I really do love him. _Her thoughts were inturrupted by Sesshoumaru opening the front door. He looked over to her and smirked. "Come with me."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru deep within the forest. They walked for a little while until they finaly came to the alcove Sesshoumaru had wanted to show her. It was a beautiful opening with a hotspring and a small waterfall in the corner. It was surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers, and the moon lit down perfectly onto the water's surface. Making the whole thing shine. Kagome could not help the smile that came to her face over the sight. It was the first real good thing to happen to her all day.

Kagome sat down on the hotsprings edge and dipped her fragile feet into the steaming waters. Sesshoumaru began to take off his armor and clothes, not being a bit shy about his body he got into the hotsprings naked, relaxing some. This made Kagome turn her head away, being the prude little girl she was she didn't want to see Sesshoumaru nude. It also made her uneasy and nervous. After a while Kagome told Sesshoumaru she would meet him back at the cabin and left. Sesshoumaru waited a little while longer before getting out and heading back.

Later that evening Kagome was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Sesshoumaru, wearing nothing but some silky undergarments was already in his bed reading a book with some intellegent looking reading glasses. Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing Inuyasha's favorite pastel pink spaghetti strap nightgown.

Sesshoumaru had to double glance at her beauty. Kagome hesitated before climbing into the large soft bed and laid down with her back facing Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could feel the tension between them and decided to speak up about it. "Nothing has to happen all week if you are not ready for it." Kagome let out a relieved sigh and said. "Thank you My Lord." Sesshoumaru set his book down, turned out the lantern, and laid on his back to fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord Inuyasha! My Lord Inuyasha!" Jaken screamed down the narrow hallway. While Sesshoumaru was gone, Inuyasha was left in charge of the Kingdom. Inuyasha flung his door open and screamed out. "What is it you over-grown peice of snot?"

"The former Queen has been kidnapped!" He yelled back, ignoring the rude insult at the moment. "What?" "Servants of Naraku are invading the castle!" Naraku, Sesshoumaru's sworn royal enemy. They had been threatening war between each other for decades. Now that Sesshoumaru was off on his honeymoon, it was the perfect time for attack.

Inuyasha could care less about the old hag. She was not HIS mother after all. Sesshoumaru was only his half brother. But he knew Sesshoumaru would give a damn about this foul news. A big damn. Inuyasha grabbed his old sword out of his chest of weapons in his room and went through the castle, slicing through every enemy he saw. He sent Jaken out by horse carriage to inform Sesshoumaru of the invasion. Jaken left through all the mayhem.

Inuyasha came down a corridor when he heard the high pitched, blood curdling scream of a young girl. Inuyasha ran into the room to see Rin, being beaten by a very muscular man. "My Lord!" She screamed out to Inuyasha. "Release her now." Inuyasha demanded. The man just laughed. "Or what?" Inuyasha could see that the man had a fake mechanical arm which was almost as big as his sword. This man was like a giant. Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was outside the cabin snipping roses when Jaken finaly pulled up. She stood up, curious what could be wrong. "My Lady! My Queen!" Jaken yelled. Sesshoumaru came out of the cabin hearing all the yelling. "The castle! It's under attack by Naraku! He has kidnapped the former Queen!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he grabbed Kagome by the arm, she dropped all her flowers and Sesshoumaru picked up Jaken on the way towards the carriage, he pulled the two of them into the carriage, leaving everything behind, and he charged the horses to go their very fastest. _Inuyasha... please be okay. _Kagome thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The muscular man was winded and tired of Inuyasha dodging all his moves. So he reached over and pressed a button on his mechanical arm, causing it to transform into a sharp blade. Inuyasha hit his arm with his sword and then swung back, wailing his sword around in a spin, he sliced the man's head clean off, causing blood to spray all over the poor frightened Rin. Inuyasha leaned down to her and put his sword down. Placing both hands on her arms he looked her directly in the eyes and said. "Rin, do you know where we keep the prisoners?" She nodded frantically. "Go there and hide, GO NOW!" The child took off running.

Inuyasha had to check on the servants, he ran to the lower area of the castle, where the servants lived. There were enemies here and there and Inuyasha went to the first room where there was screaming. Inuyasha opened the door to find two enemies sexualy attacking Ayame. He quickly killed them and told Ayame to gather as many servants as she could and take them down to the dungeon and hide. _The hell are all our soldiers? And guards? _Inuyasha thought. _Probably outside guarding what they can of the castle. _Inuyasha ran through every room, killing any enemies he came across.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finaly arrived and saw a battle field mainly at the front of the castle. "Kagome, stay here." Sesshoumaru ordered and took off into the castle. _Like hell I'm staying here. _Kagome thought. _Inuyasha is in there! _She waited for the perfect opportunity and then bolted towards the back of the castle, in the direction of where her room was. "My Lady Kagome!" Jaken screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: There it is! The seventh chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, anyways, as usual, let me know whatcha thought and review!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Caught

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Miroku, Or Sesshoumaru, OR Naraku, I'm just left with nothing.**

**Chapter Eight: Caught**

Her breathing quickened as she ran and ran. Finaly making it to Inuyasha's back door, she opened and shut it behind her and called out loudly. "Inuyasha!" She looked around for something, anything she could use as a weapon to protect herself. She found Inuyasha's chest full of weapons and chooses a dagger, opening the door to the hallway, she peeked out. Seeing people running this way and that she noted that "Naraku's" men were dressed all in black, with masks over their faces.

"Inuyasha!" she called out again, only attracting unwanted attention to herself. One of Naraku's men grabbed her from behind and she stabbed the dagger into his leg. He screamed out in pain and released her. Taking her dagger with her, she ran downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sliced through a guard's torso when he heard his name being called. "Kagome?" He called back. They finaly found each other and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. After a moment Inuyasha pulled away and placed his hands on both her shoulders looking directly into her face. "Kagome listen to me, go downstairs and hide in the dungeon." "No I won't leave you." "Kagome!" "No." She stubbornly said as she crossed her arms and stomped a foot on the ground. "Fine." Inuyasha growled and took her by her arm, pulling her along.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the top of the castle, which would echo his voice throughout the front of the castle yards. He raised his arms and called out. "Naraku!" The name echoed throughout the crowd of battle, and although everyone could hear it, no one stopped fighting. Sesshoumaru had set up archors all around the castle walls.

Soon, Naraku reveals himself holding Sesshoumaru's mother in front of him as a shield. Sesshoumaru signaled the archors to stand down. "Surrender your Kingdom, or watch your mother die before you!" Naraku's wicked voice called back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared, he could never surrender his Kingdom to Naraku. That just would never happen. Sesshoumaru took a moment to think. And came to the conclusion that his mother was dead either way. Sesshoumaru knew even should he give up and surrender his Kingdom, he knew Naraku would kill her anyways. So with a heavy heart, Sesshoumaru signaled his archors to fire. Hundreds of arrows went sailing through the sky. Killing both Naraku and Sesshoumaru's mother.

Soon the rest of Naraku's followers realized Naraku was dead and fleed battle. Sesshoumaru walked inside his castle, removing his armor, he walked over to his desk. He sat down and rested his head onto his arm as a few tears escaped his eyes for his mother.

Knock Knock Knock

Sesshoumaru wiped his eyes and with a frail voice spoke. "Enter." Jaken walked inside with a strange looking book in his hands. "My Lord Sesshoumaru? I have found something that may be of interest to you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way into the prisoner's dungeon, where they found everyone hiding and safe. They let them all know it was alright to go back upstairs now and walked out themselves. The two of them were hand in hand as they walked down the hallway. "So... it IS true." A deep angry sounding voice was heard from the top of the stairs. Kagome's eyes went wide and she quickly released Inuyasha's hand at the sight of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked directly up to Inuyasha with three guards behind him. Looking down at his little half brother with a scowl he orders. "Take him away." The three guards obey their King and drag Inuyasha away, towards the dungeon. "No wait, what are you-----" Kagome was inturrupted by a journal being thrown at her feet. She looked at her journal in horror. _He read it? _Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at Sesshoumaru, or even raise her head at him. "There was a library made for you, curtosy of your lover." Sesshoumaru said and then walked away from Kagome.

Kagome ran from the castle, she had to see Sango, and make sure her family was alright. She ran and ran until finaly making it to the village, coming upon nothing but bodies and ruins. "Mama!" She walked a ways. "Souta!" She continued to call out and wander the brush and debree when she saw her friend Sango lying beneath some large boards. She ran up to her and pushed as hard as she could against the largest board, all the while calling Sango's name.

Sango woke up and then helped to remove the rest of the boards from her body. Her leg was badly injured. Sango put both hands on her leg and groaned out in pain. Kagome knealed down to her level and began to ask. "Sango, is Souta alright? What about Kohaku and Mama?" "I don't know." Sango replied.

Kagome ran all the way back to the castle to fetch a nurse. "M' Lady Kagome, I am not allowed to leave the castle walls." The nurse protested. "Am I your Queen or am I not?" Kagome asked, a stern look on her face. "You are." "Then I order you to come with me." She demanded, which convinced the nurse. She lead her all the way to Sango and told her to help her with her leg as she then began to search the debree once again for the rest of her family.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was having troubles of his own. He was taken down to the prisoners cellar and chained with both his hands tied behind his back which was connected to the ceiline. His shirt had been ripped off and his hair moved over his shoulder. A guard was then whipping down on Inuyasha's back with some heavy chains. Each blow practically knocking the wind out of Inuyasha. His jaw clenched and his breathing quickened through his nose. He gripped his fists tightly together behind his back. Never had Inuyasha felt such pain before. Having always been pampered and cared for.

The beating went on for a long time, and Inuyasha was left laying on his knees and his face, the cool concrete floor against his warm, sweating skin.

Sesshoumaru entered the dungeon. Wanting to beat his little brother himself, he walked in wearing an outfit which resembled that of a fencing outfit, only with robes over it. He was also wearing black gloves. He strolled over to Inuyasha and pulled down on the chains lifting Inuyasha's arms up the wrong way. Inuyasha nearly panicked thinking his arms would eventually be snapped the wrong way and quickly stood to his feet.

Sesshoumaru walked to the table of torture devices, his back turned to Inuyasha. "Look Sesshoumaru, you have nothing to be mad about, I never fucked her!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru kept his back turned as he continued to look over each device. He kept his voice calm and quiet. "It matters not, you stold her heart from me." Jealousy had over come him. Now, all he wanted to see was Inuyasha, dead at his feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome found her mother's dead body and was crying when she came across a lifeless looking Souta. She dropped down onto her knees beside him and yelled out. "Souta! Souta wake up!" She sends a brutal slap to his face. "Souta!" She screamed. Souta's eyes popped open to the slap and he began to cry. Kagome cried more, now slightly crying of happiness that he was alive.

She moved the debree from him, he didn't seem to have any serious injuries besides a small gash in his forehead. Kagome moved Souta over by Sango and the nurse stitched him up. Kagome told Souta to stay put.

Not too long afterwards, Kagome found the body of Kohaku, arrows all through his body. Kagome cried out and covered her mouth to keep from puking. She walked back and broke down crying, telling Souta about their mother and Sango about her brother Kohaku. Kagome brought both Souta and Sango back to the castle with her. Hiding them in her room, she makes the order for servants to clean up and begin rebuilding the village at once. They obeyed her and got to work. She then makes her way to the dungeon where they took Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru finaly chose on a whip, a whip with many attachments, such as hooks at the tip of each whip. He walked back over to Inuyasha and dangled the whip over his shoulder, showing him what's about to come. Inuyasha looked at the whip with no surprise on his face. He then looks ahead of himself and begins to try and prepare himself for the torture to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Okay I know that whip is just like the one from The Passion Of The Christ but I thought it was SUCH an awesome torture device I couldn't NOT have it in this story but anyways...This story only has one more chapter left to go so please review so I can post it as soon as possible! Come on! REVIEW FOR ME!**


	9. Chapter Nine: The End

**The Dark Shadow Behind True Love:**

**Authors Note: Thanks again you guys for all the reviews and well this is the last chapter in my story and I know it's sad but it's not Angst for nothing so on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, which is really sad because he would love me so much if he were owned by me.**

**Chapter Nine: The End**

Sesshoumaru then takes a step backwards. Inuyasha's whole body clenches as he waits for the first blow. Sesshoumaru takes his time, watching as Inuyasha's body tensed an evil grin appeared across Sesshoumaru's lips. After a few short moments of watching Inuyasha squirm, Sesshoumaru wailed the whip down across Inuyasha's backside. The hooks ripping out his flesh as they hit.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed out at the top of her lungs from the dungeon's doorway. "Grab her!" Sesshoumaru shouted to a nearby guard. The guard did as he was told and grabbed the running Kagome and held her back. Sesshoumaru now had Inuyasha's blood all over his face, clothes, and in his hair from beating him. Sesshoumaru continued on with the beating in front of Kagome, who dropped to her knees crying hysterically.

Inuyasha's whole body shook with agony. Once Sesshoumaru was completely worn out from the beating, he walked over to Inuyasha's chains and began to pull his arms up backwards. That was the first time Inuyasha began to scream out in pain. Through the entire beating holding any sounds of pain back, this pain was just too great. The higher Sesshoumaru pulled the chains, the louder Inuyasha's screams got. All Kagome could do now was cry she kept screaming for Sesshoumaru to stop, but her cries didn't fase him.

Once he pulled on the chains enough to make Inuyasha's arms pop, the hanyou passed out. Sesshoumaru then let the chains fall, sending Inuyasha to his side. Sesshoumaru motioned for the guard to release Kagome. He did so, and she ran to Inuyasha's side. Moving his hair from his face she cried and held him close to her. Rage burned within her tear stained eyes as she looked over to Sesshoumaru.

"He dies." Sesshoumaru said. "He does not." Kagome said with a serious growl in her voice. "You love him so deeply, why don't you die with him?" "I will." Kagome said with tears streaming down her face and a shakeyness within her voice. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Very well."

Kagome talked Sesshoumaru into granting her five minutes alone with Inuyasha before the execution was to take place. Kagome removed Inuyasha's chains and held him within her lap. She lightly patted him on his face and called out his name to wake him up. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see his blood spattered angel. She had his blood all over her. Kagome smiled warmly to her hanyou, happy to see he would be awake for their last moments together.

"Inuyasha, we are to be executed together." Kagome spoke softly. Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered. "Not you." Kagome gave him a funny look. "Do not lay you life down for the likes of me Kagome..." He raised a hand to touch her sweet face even though the pain of lifting his arm was excruciating. "...you have to live on." Kagome's tears only flowed more, without sounds, tears continued to stream down her lovely face. "I... I can't go on without you though..." She managed to get out. Inuyasha wiped her tears from her eyes, placing both his hands onto her face. "I love you." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome let out a happy sob, then rose her head. "I love you too." Inuyasha then leaned in to kiss her goodbye. He placed his lips softly onto her's taking in the sweet smell of her one last time.

It was then that the dungeon doors opened. Sesshoumaru walked in and ripped the two lovers apart, throwing Kagome onto her side. "Don't touch her!" Inuyasha hissed, standing to his feet and charging towards Sesshoumaru. Before he could reach him the guard grabbed Inuyasha and held him back from the King. Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother and slammed him against the brick wall with one hand. Inuyasha took a swipe at Sesshoumaru and managed to claw him deep within his side. Sesshoumaru just glared and then lifted Inuyasha off his feet by a hand to his throat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled now being held back by the guard.

Inuyasha turned red in the face from the lack of oxygen and then Sesshoumaru drew his blade, pointing the tip directly onto Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome one last time. Sesshoumaru stabbed the sword through Inuyasha's breastplate directly into his beating heart. "NO!" Kagome cried. Sesshoumaru ripped the blade out, and dropped Inuyasha's body to his feet. Kagome ripped herself from the guards grasp and crawled over quickly to Inuyasha who was already dead. The room was silent besides Kagome's crying.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome in the same manner as Inuyasha and held her against the brick wall. Kagome spit in Sesshoumaru's face. "Cowardly bastard." She sneered. Sesshoumaru brought up his arm and wiped the spit from his face, then drew his already blood stained sword up and pointed it directly to her heart. "Now you both can rest together in the same grave." Sesshoumaru growled with rage in his eyes, before shoving the sword through her petite, fragile body.

Kagome gasped as she felt the sharp pain of the sword. Though no physical pain, no matter how great, could overpower the pain she felt inside of her over losing Inuyasha. Within those last few breaths, Kagome fell ontop of her hanyou, her hand touching his delicate face, before everything... turned... black.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: I know it was sad but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways, Review and let me know what you thought of this okay? Love you all byebye for now.**


End file.
